


The Limitations of Magic

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [212]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Magic, Prompt Fic, inappropriate use of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: "There comes a time in everyone’s life,” Seiya begins, and Jab hides his amused smile behind the rim of his coffee bottle. “When one must examine their limitations, and the limitations of their craft. We have to ask ourselves: what are magic’s limitations? Like, can it unburn my chicken nuggets?”
Relationships: Pegasus Seiya & Unicorn Jabu
Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [212]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1007217
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Limitations of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com).

Jab yawns, slouching into the kitchen of his apartment to find his roommate, Seiya, staring morosely at a tray of burned chicken nuggets. He blinks slowly, half amused, half despairing, and opens the fridge, pulling out a bottle of iced coffee and cracking the lid. 

“Do I wanna know?” He asks, amusement clear in his voice. Seiya sends him a pouty little glare. 

“Help?” Seiya asks a little reluctantly. Jab raises a puzzled eyebrow, and Seiya wiggles his fingers over the tray. “Y'know, you’re a witch. Help me out.” He says again, hopeful and bullheaded in equal measures. Jab rolls his eyes expressively.

“You know, magic has _limitations_.” He says dryly. “Besides, aren’t you training to be a paladin? Just use your own magic on it.” He suggests, knowing perfectly well that the only spells paladins learn are healing spells and holy smitery or whatever. There’s a reason he had chosen the more versatile school of witch magic. Seiya sighs expensively, setting his hands on his hips. Jab drinks more coffee, interested to see what kind of dumbassery Seiya is going to spout next. 

“There comes a time in everyone’s life,” he begins, and Jab hides his amused smile behind the rim of the bottle. “When one must examine their limitations, and the limitations of their craft. We have to ask ourselves: what are magic’s limitations? Like, can it unburn my chicken nuggets?” Seiya implores the tray. Jab snickers quietly. Jab might be able to do it, but Seiya probably can’t. 

There’s a heady crackle of magic, and Jab’s eyes go wide. The crazy sonuvabitch is actually trying it?! He shields his eyes as the flash of white light rolls over him. Huh, he feels pretty invigorated now. Jab walks over to look over Seiya’s shoulder, resting his elbow on the shorter boy. 

“Huh. Well. They sure aren’t burned anymore?” He offers after a minute. Indeed, now Seiya’s chicken nuggets look kind of raw, the breading gone pale and untoasted. Seiya huffs, reaching over to turn the over back on. “Just remember to set a timer this time, you walnut.” Jab says helpfully. Seiya shrugs him off with an aggravated look. 

“Yeah yeah. Hope these are still safe to eat,” he mutters dubiously, poking at the chicken with a spatula. Jab snorted. 

“You’re lucky that healing spell didn’t turn those things back into their component chicken parts.” He reminded Seiya. 

“Well, they’re processed anyway, aren’t they?” Seiya reasoned. “So wouldn’t they just turn into breaded chicken mush?" 

"Eugh, gross,” comes Jab’s input. “Are you sure it didn’t do exactly that?” He eyes the nuggets with some concern. Seiya looks down at them too, and finally sighs heavily, turning off the oven.

“You’re right,” he mutters, and throws the contents of the tray away. “Ugh, what am I supposed to eat now?” He laments. Jab rolls his eyes again.

“Come on, we can hit up the cafeteria.” He tells Seiya, grabbing his wrist and tugging him along. “Maybe you can write a paper on this: why healing spells don’t work on food, practical experiment by Seiya.” He jokes lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
